Orange Love Story
by kisafuuma
Summary: Basket itu. . .hidup bagiku. Pantulan bola basket seperti detak jantung bagiku. Saat memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring seperti aku tersenyum. Namun, saat melihatmu seperti melihat cahaya dalam kegelapan./AkashixShirou(OC)xKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Basket itu...hidup bagiku.

Suara pantulan bola berwarna orange itu bagaikan suara detak jantung bagiku. Dan saat memasukkan satu point dalam ring basket itu seperti aku tersenyum. Namun, saat aku melihatmu lebih bersinar di lapangan dariku, seperti melihat cahaya dalam kegelapan.

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Orange Love Story**

**Akashi SeijuuroxShirou Akira (OC)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, bagi yang tak suka pairing saya silahkan klik back, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

**Shirou's POV**

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah semua murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali bagi mereka yang mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan ekskul. Seperti aku saat ini, sedang mendribble bola dengan kecepatan tinggi diikuti pemuda berambut pirang bernama Kise Ryota sebagai lawan mainku. Dengan kelenturan dan fleksibilitas tubuhku, aku pun dengan mudah mematahkan pertahanannya dan memasukkan tiga point ke dalam ring basket. Dan bola basket pun memantul jatuh ke bawah.

"Mou~! Shiroucchi, kenapa cepat sekali ssu?"gerutunya akan kekalahannya hari ini.

Ya, aku sudah berkali-kali mengalahkannya –meski suatu waktu pernah juga kalah- dalam bermain one on one. Ini karena ajaran seorang pelatih muda berambut merah itulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Dia bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda itu mencatat data progress perkembangan aku dan Kise dengan serius, kemudian mendiksusikannya dengan manajer berambut pink di sebelahnya yang bernama Momoi Satsuki.

Nafasku masih belum teratur, namun aku melawannya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Kemudian aku melakukan streching lagi untuk melenturkan otot kakiku. Jujur saja, setiap aku bermain one on one dengan Kise maupun pemuda berambut hijau yang dijuluki three point shooter kami yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu sama-sama membuat kakiku kram. Dan yang paling parah adalah kalau aku sudah berhadapan dengan lelaki tan bernama Aomine Daiki.

Dia itu...monster. Mukanya seperti panther hitam. Yah, sebelas duabelas lah.

"Akira,"panggil Akashi dari tepi lapangan.

"Ya?"

"Kamu lari dua putaran mengitari lapangan maraton di belakang sekarang,"perintah pemuda itu dengan wajah serius –dan sangar-nya.

Haah...lari lagi. Apa pula salahku kali ini?

"Baik,"jawabku.

"Aki!"seru seorang perempuan tinggi berkulit tan seperti Aomine.

"Ya, Aoki-san?"sahutku.

"Kamu lari juga?"

"Ya,"

"Bareng saja denganku! Oke?"ujarnya semangat.

"Baiklah,"sahutku sambil tersenyum simpul. Kami berdua pun keluar gedung olahraga menuju lapangan maraton.

~Orange~

**Akashi's POV**

'Masih belum ya?'batinku saat melihat perkembangan Akira di kertas data yang aku pegag saat ini.

Saat aku melihat dia bermain one on one dengan Ryota tadi, dia memang bisa mengatasi semua pergerakan Ryota bahkan menembus pertahanan si kuning itu. Tapi, kulihat kakinya masihlah kaku dalam bergerak, untuk berlari saja mungkin hanya beberapa langkah saja dan kemungkinan untuk melakukan steal oleh lawan pun juga besar.

Makanya kusuruh dia lari di lapangan maraton lagi hari ini. Umm...apa aku terlalu keras ya?

"Akashi-kun?"

"Huh? Ada apa, Satsuki?"tanyaku.

"Ano...soal Shirou-chan. Apa kau tidak salah memberi dia latihan? Dia kan baru saja masuk bersamaan dengan Kise-kun. Aku tahu dia cukup berkembang seperti layaknya Kise-kun, meski tak secepat dia. Tapi apa kamu tidak berlebihan memberi Shirou-chan latihan?"ucap Satsuki sambil menatapku bingung.

"Tidak, aku rasa itu yang pas untuk dia. Karena aku sudah tahu skillnya sejak kami bertemu,"ucapku tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Lagipula, dia belum sanggup melawan Aomine. Tapi, dengan dia berlatih bersama Ryota dan Shintarou aku yakin dia bisa melampaui mereka. Seperti halnya Tetsuya, dia memang tidak terlihat skillnya dalam bermain basket, tapi aku menemukan satu dari dia,"ucapku lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"_Missdirection _dan seorang pengumpan,"jawabku.

"Dia mempunyai dua senjata itu. Tapi untuk saat ini kekuatan itu masih tertidur dan belum keluar sepenuhnya. Namun, kalau ia bisa mengasahnya dengan baik dan dia bisa mengerti tentang dirinya, Tetsuya pasti bisa menjadi pengumpan yang baik,"jelasku sambil melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang kini berlatih dengan Aomine.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu masih berkutat dengan bola basketnya dan tiap dia diomeli oleh si bodoh Daiki itu, dengan wajah datarnya ia mengiyakan segala hal yang diomelkan.

Itu baru Tetsuya. Tapi, untuk Akira...

Mungkin dia bisa sepertiku...

Atau tidak?

~Orange~

**Shirou's POV**

"Hatchi!"bersinku lalu aku mengusap hidungku yang sedikit mengeluarkan ingus. Apa aku sedang dibicarakan?

"Kau kenapa, Aki?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin, haha"ucapku

Gadis berkulit tan dan berambut biru gelap pendek disebelahku hanya mendengus. Kalau dilihat-lihat Aoki ini mirip dengan Aomine-kun. Tapi, beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah bertanya padanya apakah dia ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan Aomine-kun. Dia hanya menjawab dengan santai bahwa ia sepupu dari Aomine-kun, hanya saja marganya yang berbeda.

Pantas saja cara bermainnya pun mirip Aomine. Aoki memiliki penglihatan yang sangat bagus dan dia bisa melihat dan memetakan posisi tiap pemain di lapangan. Maka dari itu, ia tak akan pernah salah dalam melangkah menerobos pertahanan lawan.

Kisa Fuuma, seorang aktris sekaligus model yang bekerja dalam satu agensi dengan –si berisik- Kise Ryota. Wajahnya cantik dan rambutnya cukup panjang sampai setengah punggungnya dan bergelombang. Dia bisa mencopy gerakan lawan seperti Kise-kun. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, mereka itu mirip. Jadi kukira mereka itu saudara, ternyata bukan.

Lalu, ada adiknya Midorima-kun yang kini kelas satu aksel, namanya Midorima Yukina. Sifat tsunderenya menurun dari kakaknya, tapi yang bagusnya adalah dia tidak freak Oha-asa seperti Midorima-kun. Tapi anehnya ia selalu menerima lucky item dari kakaknya yang sesuai dengan zodiaknya tiap hari.

Midorima-san lebih pendiam dan kalem, tapi diam-diam dia ini brother complex lho. Manis juga sifatnya ini. Dia selalu mengenakan bando tipis warna putih dan sebagian rambut depannya diikat kebelakang, rambutnya panjang sampai bawah bahu dan lurus berisi. Dan, oh ya, dia ini deffenser handal tim putri dan juga three point shooter andalan. Dia benar-benar terobsesi pada kakaknya hingga ia juga ikut dalam klub basket kami.

Lalu, ada Murasakibara Kana, adik kembar Murasakibara yang hobi makan dan tingginya pun juga diatas rata-rata anak perempuan. Tingginya itu, 195 cm. Tinggi sekali kan? Tapi, untungnya tidak sampai dua meter seperti Murasakibara-kun. Saat latihan, Mura—ah, Kana-chan –dia suka dipanggil begitu- jarang membawa makanan ringannya. Yang ada paling dia minta sama kakaknya itu dengan wajah polosnya, lalu terlihat sebuah pemandangan suap-suapan antara adik-kakak yang sangat harmonis ketika selesai latihan.

Kepolosannya itu juga hiburan tersendiri bagiku, hehe.

Lalu, ada juga yang mirip dengan Akashi. Namanya Akanemori Yuuko. Rambutnya merah menyala dan panjang hingga punggungnya. Kedua matanya berwarna emas dan tatapannya pun jauh lebih sinis dari Akashi. Jadi, kupikir dia Akashi versi perempuannya. Haha, -seram-. Oh ya, dia juga menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket putri Teiko. Cukup seram, tapi berkat dia kami sudah memenangkan beberapa kompetisi basket antar sekolah berturut-turut. Dan dia...pintar akting. Kadang kalau berbohog pun dengan segala aktingnya bisa meluluhkan hati para guru. Termasuk kami...-menyeramkan-.

'Kalau aku seperti siapa ya?'batinku.

Setelah dua putaran mengelilingi lapangan maraton, aku dan Aoki kembali ke gedung olahraga. Saat sampai disana, ternyata semua anggota sudah berkumpul di depan pelatih kami. Dengan segera aku dan Aoki berlari menghampiri kumpulan anggota kami.

"Yak! Cukup sekian untuk hari ini, kalian boleh pulang,"ucap Shirogane-sensei dengan Akashi disampingnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!"seru kami.

Wah, tak terasa cepat juga ya. Kulihat di jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.25. Aku dan yang lain pun masuk ke ruang ganti perempuan untuk mengganti baju olahraga kami dengan seragam sekolah.

"Hei, Aki"panggil Aoki.

"Ya?"

"Nanti pulang kita beli es krim yuk! Ditempat biasa~ tau kan?"

"Un, baiklah"

"Shirou-chan, kamu sejak kapan mengenal Akashi-kun? Kulihat kamu kadang-kadang berlatih dengannya,"tanya gadis berambut blonde emas dengan mata hazel yang menatapku penasaran.

"Umm...soal itu..."

~Orange~

Saat itu, aku baru saja duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP Teikou. Aku berjalan di koridor dan tanpa sengaja kakiku berhenti melangkah pada sebuah berita yang di tempel di mading sekolah. Mataku membaca berita tersebut dengan seksama.

'_SMP Teikou masuk ke final Liga Interhigh antar SMP'_

Wah, hebat sekali klub basket sekolahku ini. Berarti sekolahku termasuk pencetak pemain-pemain kuat ya? Aku pernah mendengar dari sekumpulan murid laki-laki saat aku olahraga. Mereka bilang sekolahku ini ada sebuah kumpulan pemain basket yang jenius bernama Generasi Keajaiban. Katanya kemampuan mereka ini sudah menyamai atlit basket profesional.

Hmm, aku jadi sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Bayangkan saja, anak SMP kemampuan basketnya seperti atlit profesional. Hah, itu mustahil banget. Untuk murid normal sepertiku saja hanya bisa menguasai dasar-dasarnya saja untuk mata pelajaran olahraga. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari raporku nilai olahragaku cukup tinggi, baik praktek maupun teori. Kalau urusan pro atau tidaknya...

Jangan ditanya deh, aku bukan atlit. Haha.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil kalau bicara soal diriku. Aku pun berbalik dan melanjutkan jalanku menuju kelas. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang membawa banyak kardus menabrakku dan kami jatuh bersamaan dengan kardus itu.

"Uhh...sakit. Ma-maafkan aku! Maaf, maaf!"ujarku panik.

Orang didepanku hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur. Aku sendiri langsung sigap mengambil isi dari kardus yang baru saja jatuh. Namun, saat aku memasukkan barang terakhir, aku baru menyadari kalau yang kupegang ini adalah sebuah DVD rekaman pertandingan basket.

Huh? Basket?

"Oi, cepat kembalikan itu,"tegur orang yang di depanku.

Aku langsung mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap orang didepanku yang kini menatapku tajam. Hii, ngeri.

"Ah, i-iya ini, silahkan. Maaf ya,"ucapku sambil menyodorkan DVD itu padanya.

Orang yang unik, berambut merah dengan poni menutupi matanya. Matanya sendiri...dua warna? Huh? Kelainan heterokromia kah orang ini? Yang kanan berwarna merah, yang kiri berwarna keemasan. Bahkan tatapan matanya pun terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Kau..."

"Eh?"

"Karena sudah menabrakku, bantu aku mengangkat kardus ini,"perintahnya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan menatap heran orang itu. Dia memerintahku? Tapi, tidak enak juga kalau aku tidak membantunya. Aku menghela nafas dan mengiyakan perintahnya.

Kemudian, aku dan pemuda yang tingginya hampir bisa kusamakan denganku ini pun membawa masing-masing satu kardus –ya satu kardus untuk dia sedangkan aku membawa dua kardus-. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan ternyata dia membawaku sampai ke sebuah gedung olahraga yang di dalamnya merupakan lapangan basket. Hee, besar juga ya.

Lalu, kami masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang isinya perlengkapan olahraga semua. Aku dan dia menaruh kardus itu di ruangan itu kemudian kembali keluar menuju gedung olahraga.

"Umm...sudah? ini saja kan?"tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, ini sudah menjadi bayaran karena kamu menabrakku. Sekarang kamu boleh kembali,"ucapnya ketus.

Aku hanya mengernyitkan alisku dengan kesal. Sudah aku minta maaf tidak ditanggapinya, sudah kubantu mengangkat juga tidak bilang terima kasih. Orang macam apa sih dia ini? Sebal banget.

"Oh, iya. Sudah ya, aku kembali duluan,"ucapku agak ketus. Aku malas kalau aku berdebat dengan orang ini, yang ada nanti malah huru-hara.

Tapi, aku merasa selama aku melamun tadi dia menatapku. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Bahkan ketika kami memungut keping-keping DVD, aku juga merasa diperhatikan olehnya. Apa aku kegeeran?

Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja.

~Orange~

Dan tanpa Shirou sadari, bahwa Akashi menyeringai dibelakangnya.

'_Itu dia anggota berikutnya...'_

~Orange~

Bebarapa hari kemudian...

Hari minggu, hari yang bagus untuk bersantai apalagi kalau pr dan tugas individu selesai. Kalau tugas kelompok...err..mungkin tunggu yang lain saja ya? Karena ketuanya juga bukan aku. Kalau tidak salah, aku sekelompok tugas sejarah sama Aoki, Kisa, sama satunya lagi...pemuda rambut merah yang ternyata satu kelas denganku. Euuh, benci banget sumpah. Dan baru kuketahui kalau namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pangeran absolut tukang todong gunting bila perintahnya tidak dilaksanakan.

Dia dihormati, tapi sekaligus ditakuti. Itulah pribadi Akashi dimata teman-teman sekelas.

Aku menyingkirkan pikiranku soal orang itu dulu dengan mengikat tali sepatuku. Aku memakai kaos jaket berwarna kuning dengan tudung di belakangnya. Dan aku juga memakai celana training hitam dengan aksesoris garis putih di samping celanaku. Mungkin memang benar aku terlihat tomboy, tapi ini memang pakaian sehari-hariku kalau hari Minggu tiba.

Hari ini aku akan pergi menuju lapangan basket dekat taman yang jaraknya lima ratus meter dari rumahku. Memang agak jauh, tapi bila ditempuh dengan bersepeda hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit saja kok karena aku jalannya cepat.

Aku mengunci pintu rumahku, kemudian mengeluarkan sepedaku dari garasi dan tentu saja mengunci pintu garasi sebelum aku pergi. Dompet, cek. Air minum, cek. Ponsel, cek. Mp3 player dan head set, cek. Jam tangan, cek.

"Yosh!"

Aku menyalakan mp3 player milikku dan memasang headset di telingaku. Kemudian, aku mulai mengayuh sepedaku meninggalkan rumah.

Selama perjalanan aku bersenandung kecil menikmati lagu yang kudengar lewat headset. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh wajahku lembut selama aku mengendarai sepedaku. Beberapa helai biru mudaku juga ikut bergoyang menikmati aliran angin. Mata hitamku menatap lurus ke depan sambil sesekali menoleh pada sebuah pemandangan kebun bunga milik tetanggaku yang indah. Sepertinya bunga-bunga milik tetanggaku baru saja memulai kuncupnya.

Kemudian, aku sempat mengerem sepedaku saat lampu merah lalu lintas menyala. Aku juga memberi kesempatan bagi para ibu yang buru-buru pergi ke supermarket jalan beserta anak-anak yang sepertinya juga akan pergi bermain di taman yang akan aku tuju. Tak lama lampu lalu lintas menyala menjadi kuning, kemudian hijau. Saat itu juga aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku menuju lapangan basket dekat taman itu.

Aku memasuki area parkir sepeda. Karena masih sepi, aku memarkir sepedaku paling ujung batas parkir. Setelah itu, aku mengambil botol minumku yang kutaruh pada kerangka botol minum yang di rancang untuk dipasang di sepedaku. Aku meneguk air minumku. Sampai dirasa sudah lega, aku pun menghentikan aktifitas minumku dan kembali menaruh botol minumku pada kerangka botol minum di sepedaku.

Aku turun dari sepedaku dan tak lupa menguncinya dengan rantai dan gembok pada pipa besi pembatas parkir. Tujuannya agar tidak dicuri orang. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju taman kecil dimana ada pula lapangan basket untuk anak-anak SD. Namun, aku lebih tertarik pada lapangan basket yang lebih besar disebelahnya. Lapangan itu termasuk lapangan basket umum, namun karena masih terlalu pagi, yang kulihat masih anak-anak yang kini bermain basket sambil tertawa.

"Ah, itu dia.."gumamku.

"Hahaha! Ayo, Yoshi! Kau takkan bisa merebut bola dariku!"

"Uh! Berisik kau, Ryota!"

"Ayo, ayo! Kalau bisa sini kamu!"

"Berisik! Aku pasti bi-"

HUP!

Dengan cepat aku merebut bola basket dari anak yang bernama Ryota itu. Anak itu terlihat terkejut dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba. Dia mendecih dan langsung menyusulku yang menuju ring basket. Tapi sayang, aku langsung melompat dan memasukkan satu point ketika aku berada di lingkaran dalam lapangan basket.

"Woa! Sejak kapan kakak itu datang?!"jerit satu anak yang bernama Ryota.

"Cepatnya!"

Aku hanya nyengir kuda. Lalu, aku kembali mendribble bola basket itu ke dua anak yang baru saja bermain tadi. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak, banyak kejutannya.

"Kalau kalian hanya bergerak seperti itu saja, nanti kalian bisa dicuri bolanya lho. Nih, kakak kasih triknya. Umm, kamu..."ucapku sambil menunjuk anak yang kalau tidak salah namanya Ryota. Ia pun dengan bingung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk di depan hidungnya.

"Ya, kamu. Ke sini sebentar,"ucapku menyuruhnya mendekat ke arahku.

Ia pun berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti di depanku. "Sekarang coba kamu pasang pertahanan terbaik milikmu,"perintahku. Ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda pertahanannya dengan kedua tangan ia rentangkan di depan.

"Oke, perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana aku melewatimu,"

Aku kembali memantul-mantulkan bola basket dan menatap lawan mainku ini. Dilihat dari pertahanannya memang anak ini belum mahir dalam bertahan dan masih banyak celahnya. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa mahir kalau sudah masuk SMP nanti. Aku mulai bergerak mendribble bolaku ke depan mendekati anak itu, kemudian bergerak ke samping kiri. Anak itu langsung sigap mengikutiku ke arah aku bergerak. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mengubah arah dribbleku menjadi ke kanan dengan memutar badanku terlebih dahulu dan berlari cepat menjauhi anak itu.

"Ugh! Cepatnya!"gerutu anak itu.

Sayangnya ia tak sempat menyusulku sehingga lagi-lagi aku bisa membuat skor sekali lagi. Anak itu terengah-engah, sedangkan anak yang satunya –yang dipanggil Yoshi kalau tak salah- itu hanya tercengang melihat permainan basketku. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang jago basket karena aku tak pernah ikut ekskul basket sekolahku, tapi aku suka menonton pertandingan NBA yang sering di siarkan di chanel olahraga. Sehingga aku tahu pergerakan lawan mainnya. Kadang aku pernah juga mempraktekkannya ketika pelajaran olahraga. Waktu itu kebetulan sekali pelajaran basket dan ambil nilai dengan bertanding basket.

Dan saat itu juga aku mencoba menerapkan apa yang kulihat di siaran chanel olahraga. Hasilnya...

Berhasil.

"Nah, mengerti kan? Pertahananmu masih lemah, kalau kamu tidak melihat gerak lawanmu tentunya bolamu juga akan bisa di curi, bahkan kalau pun kamu bertahan pertahananmu akan dengan mudah dilewati. Mengerti?"ucapku sambil kembali melemparkan bola basket pada Ryota.

"Heebaat,...um! aku mengerti!"sahut Ryota antusias.

"Kakak hebat sekali! Apa kakak juga seorang pemain?"tanya Yoshi yang kini berlari mendekatiku dan mensejajarkan dirinya dekat Ryota.

"Aku? Umm...aku bukan pemain, dek. Aku bahkan tak ikut klub basket sekolah,"jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kakak bermain bagus seperti tadi?"tanya Ryota.

"Bagaimana yah? Kakak hanya menonton pertandingan basket yang disiarkan di chanel olahraga yang menyiarkan pertandingan basket. Dan disitulah kakak belajar, dengan melihat kita juga bisa belajar sendiri, lalu mempraktekkannya "tuturku. Kedua anak itu hanya memangut-mangut mengerti.

Lalu, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan melihat jam tanganku. Wah, sudah jam 9! Sudah harus pergi lagi nih. "Nah, aku pergi dulu ya"ucapku.

"Eeeh? Kakak sudah mau pergi?"

"Ayo main lagi, kaak!"rajuk Yoshi sambil mengayun-ayunkan tanganku.

"Hmm, tapi kakak harus pergi dulu. Kakak ada urusan,"

"Umph! Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Nanti main lagi ya, kak!"

"Um! Pasti!"sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan mereka.

~Orange~

Keesokan harinya...

Aku terbangun cukup awal hari ini. Lihat, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.45. sedangkan aku biasanya berangkat pukul 06.15. yah, mungkin rezeki hari ini karena hari ini aku bisa membuat bento untukku sendiri. Yes! Kalau begini kan tidak usah mengantri panjang-panjang di kantin.

"Yoosh! Sudah selesai!"seruku riang.

"Akira, kau pagi sekali bangunnya. Hoahhmm..."panggil seseorang yang turun dari tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Kamui"ucapku.

"Uhmm...pagi,"sahutnya malas.

Dia Shirou Kamui, adik kembarku. Wajahnya cukup tampan sekaligus cantik. Rambutnya juga berwarna biru muda sepertiku dan agak tebal, namun kedua matanya beriris violet. Kami sebenarnya tinggal bersama ayah kami, namun semenjak bercerai dengan ibu, ayah jadi sering lembur. Seperti hari ini, Ayah belum kunjung pulang. Padahal aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Kakaaak pelitt...masa Cuma bikin satu bento?"tanyanya sambil merangkulku dari belakang dan dagunya ia topangkan di bahu kiriku. Dasar seperti om-om saja.

"Kamui, beraat. Kamu ini manja sekali. Ini buatmu satu,"ucapku risih sambil menjedukkan kotak bekal ke kepala adikku ini.

"Uh...sakiit. Mou...terima kasih,"ucapnya malas.

"Sudah ya, aku mau berangkat. Kamu hari ini ada pemotretan lagi kan? Jaga diri baik-baik disana,"ucapku sambil memakai sepatuku.

"Iya, kakaak"sahutnya malas sambil kembali menguap.

Aku pun menaruh tasku dan tas bekalku di ranjang sepedaku, lalu mulai mengayuhnya menuju sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyentuh kulitku. Dingin memang, tapi lama-kelamaan akan menghangat kok. Andaikan aku seperti dulu, bersama keluarga aku bersepeda bersama di hari Minggu...

TIT TIIIIIIT!

"!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahku. Aku langsung sigap mengerem sepedaku dan membanting setir ke kanan. Tapi terlambat, aku sudah keserempet duluan dan membuatku terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

BRUAAK! BRUK BRUK!

"Ikhhh! Aakh!"jeritku sambil terguling-guling.

Terlihat sepedaku sudah dalam posisi terjatuh di jalan dengan tas-tasku yang keluar berhamburan. Untungnya tidak terlalu berantakan. Tapi, aku sendiri merasakan sakit pada lengan dan kakiku. Sepertinya ada juga yang lecet parah sampai aku tak bisa bergerak dari tempatku terbaring sekarang.

Kemudian, terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dan derap langkah yang terburu-buru menghampiriku.

"Astaga! Anak ini terluka!"

"Seto-san, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu cepat gasnya,"ucap yang satu seperti menuduh

"Maafkan saya, Akashi-sama. Tapi...gadis ini,"

'_Akashi?'_

Lalu, tubuhku yang membelakangi dua orang itu diangkat oleh salah satu dari mereka dan membalikkan posisi tubuhku menghadap orang yang menolongku.

"Akira?"

"A-Akashi-kun?"tanyaku heran. Tapi kepalaku terasa pusing dan juga sakit di sekujur tubuhku membuat aku tak bisa berdiri.

"Maaf, ini karena keteledoran supirku. Untuk sementara kau kuobati dulu,"ucapnya singkat dengan wajah datarnya.

Lalu, ia menyerahkanku pada supirnya –yang bernama Seto-san- dan mengangkatku ke dalam mobilnya. Seto-san menidurkanku di kursi mobil belakang. Dan baru kusadari kalau mobilnya ini memiliki dua kursi belakang yang berhadapan! Aku sendiri berada di posisi menghadap supir dengan kursi di depan mataku.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depanku. "Seto-san, tolong ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kita bawa dia ke sana dulu,"perintahnya.

"Baik, Akashi-sama"jawab Seto-san.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan dan menuju arah rumah sakit. Sedangkan aku masih terbaring tak berdaya di kursi mobil Akashi dengan keadaan terlentang. Siku dan lenganku terasa memar, begitu pula kaki kananku yang sepertinya mengalami lecet parah. Kepalaku sendiri terasa pusing, mungkin karena aku shock karena kecelakaan.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan sepedaku beserta isinya?

"Tasmu sudah kubawa bersamaku tadi dan sepedamu kutitipkan pada tetangga dengan kejadian kamu tertabrak tadi. Namanya Kisaragi Hibiya, jadi kamu tinggal mengambil sepedamu darinya,"ucap Akashi seakan membaca pikiranku.

Oh, Hibiya-san ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu.

"Iya, terima kasih,"ucapku dengan suara serak. Perlahan aku menutup mataku karena pusing yang kurasakan dan akhirnya menutup sempurna

Sedangkan Akashi sendiri hanya dia memandangiku yang sudah menutup mata dan menunggu kami sampai di rumah sakit.

~Orange~

**To Be Continued...**

**Silahkan di review bagi yang suka pairing saya. Yang ngga suka silahkan tinggalkan fanfict ini. Makasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Terutama kaki kanan dan lengan kananku yang ternyata lebam dan lecet. Selama tertidur aku merasa ada tangan-tangan yang membalutkan sesuatu di tangan dan kakiku, juga ada beberapa yang mengoleskan cairan berbau pekat yang bernama betadine ke luka-lukaku.

Sementara itu, ada seorang berambut merah menyala dengan mata heterokromnya mengawasiku selama pengobatan. Ah, ternyata 'dia' menungguku ya..

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Orange Love Story**

**Akashi SeijuuroxShirou Akira (OC)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, bagi yang tak suka pairing saya silahkan klik back, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

**Normal POV**

Setelah beberapa saat berada di ruang perawatan, akhirnya Shirou tersadar bahwa ia berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Bau betadine dan antiseptik begitu pekat menyelimuti ruangannya sampai-sampai ia merasa agak mual. Oke, jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya Shirou masuk rumah sakit dekat rumahnya dan ia baru tahu kalau bau rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Sudah sadar?"tanya seseorang.

Shirou menoleh ke kiri dan melihat wajah yang baru saja menanyakan keadaannya. Dilihatnya ternyata adalah Akashi Seijuuro, teman sekelasnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mencoba untuk duduk. Namun, Shirou meringis kesakitan karena lengannya baru saja di perban dan lukanya pun masih agak basah hingga kalau bergerak sedikit saja akan menimbulkan rasa perih yang amat sangat. Tahu kalau Shirou ingin duduk, Akashi membantunya untuk bangun dan menyandarkannya di atas sandaran kasur.

"Kamu masih belum bisa bergerak untuk saat ini, istirahatlah sebentar lagi,"ucapnya yang juga merupakan perintah darinya. Shirou hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba Shirou angkat bicara, "Oh ya, mana ponselku?"tanyanya.

"Ini,"ucap Akashi sambil merogoh ponsel merah dengan gantungan hati dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Shirou.

"Aku harus hubungi adikku. Ah, maaf kalau aku pakai tangan kiri,"ucap Shirou sambil menerima ponselnya dari Akashi dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Kemudian, Shirou mencari nama adiknya dalam buku kontak ponselnya. Setelah ditemukan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung memencet tombol telepon dan menghubungi adiknya.

Tuut tuut...klik!

"_Halo, Kak?"_

"Ah, Kamui. Maaf, apa aku mengganggu? Masih belajar?"tanya Shirou bertubi-tubi.

"_Ah, tidak kok, Kak. Ini aku sudah istirahat. Kan sudah jam 10,"_jawabnya santai.

'_hah? Jam 10?' _batin Shirou heran. Lalu, ia melihat Akashi yang menaikkan ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.15 waktu setempat. Shirou kaget, sudah selama itukah dia tertidur?

"_Halo? Kak?"_

"Ah, iya, Kamui. Maaf, maaf.."

"_Memang Kakak kenapa?"_

"Umm, baru saja aku kecelakaan. Dan-"

"_Hah?! Kecelakaan? Kapan?"_tanya Kamui panik dari seberang sana.

"Kamui, jangan panik dulu. Ini kakak sedang di rumah sakit, tadi kakak terserempet mobil tadi pagi terus di bawa ke sini,"

"_Terus, kakak ga apa-apa? Luka tidak?"_

"Dimana-mana keserempet dan jatuh itu luka, dek. Aku tidak apa-apa, lukanya sudah diobati kok,"ucap Shirou.

"_Lalu, sepeda kakak dimana?"_

"Kamu tahu rumah Hibiya-san kan?"

"_Iya tahu,"_

"Sepedaku sama Hibiya-san. Jadi tinggal ambil saja sama ibunya,"jelas Shirou.

"_Oooh, iya iya. Sekarang kakak di rumah sakit mana?"_tanya Kamui. Shirou menoleh pada Akashi dan langsung dimengerti oleh orang yang ditatapnya.

"Rumah Sakit Y,"jawab Akashi.

"Rumah Sakit Y dekat sekolahmu kalau ga salah,"ucap Shirou.

"Oh! Itu! Aku tau kok. Nanti sms saja kakak di kamar nomor berapa dan lantai berapa. Aku nanti akan menjemput kakak,"ucap Kamui semangat.

"Iya, nanti kakak sms,"sahut Shirou sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oke. Udah ya kak,"ucap Kamui mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

Shirou langsung melepas ponsel dari telinga kirinya dan memencet tombol telepon warna merah pada ponselnya. "Sudah nih,"ucap Shirou.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu,"sahut Akashi datar.

"Umm...ano, biaya perawatannya.."

"Aku sudah bayarkan. Tenang saja,"

"Tapi...aku jadi tidak enak padamu, Akashi-kun"ucap Shirou dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa-apa. Kecelakaan ini bisa kumaklumi kalau ini salahku karena tidak mengingatkan supirku untuk tidak mengebut dengan cepat hingga mencelakakanmu. Jadi, biar aku saja yang toleransi soal biayanya,"ucap Akashi datar tanpa menatap Shirou sedikit pun.

"Akashi-kun...terima kasih,"

"Hn,"

Suasana menjadi hening, Shirou hanya duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasurnya, sedangkan Akashi hanya berjalan menuju jendela kamar rawatnya dan melihat pemandangan luar. Shirou merasa canggung karena hanya ia berdua bersama teman laki-lakinya yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro ini. Apalagi ia bukanlah orang yang dekat dengannya, tentunya menambah rasa canggung pada dirinya. Namun, dilihat dari sisi manapun Shirou menyimpulkan bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang ingin sekali dimengerti keinginannya dan ia menginginkan seseorang berada di sisinya untuk bisa mengerti dirinya.

Entah benar atau tidak, tapi begitulah Shirou menyimpulkan tentang bagaimana diri Akashi dari sudut pandangnya.

"Ehm!"

"?"

"Akira, saat ini adakah yang ingin kau lakukan?"tanya Akashi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kira-kira yang dibenakmu saat ini apa?"

"Uhm...entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku biasa melakukan rutinitasku sehari-hari dari rumah ke sekolah, lalu kembali lagi ke rumah. Tak ada yang spesial karena aku juga tak mengikuti satu pun ekskul di sekolah karena aku tak berbakat dalam hal apapun,"ujar Shirou dengan nada datar.

"Kalau saja seandainya-"

"?"

"-seandainya ada yang menemukan bakatmu dan memasukkanmu dalam salah satunya bagaimana?"tanya Akashi kali ini dengan senyum misteriusnya. Shirou yang menatapnya hanya menatap bingung Akashi.

"Um...aku masih harus mempertimbangkan lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, aku kan belum tahu ekskul apa yang kira-kira cocok denganku,"ucap Shirou sambil mendengus.

Akashi makin memperlebar seringainya, kemudian kembali duduk di samping kiri Shirou. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menunjukkan padamu apa yang cocok bagimu?"tanyanya dengan seringainya.

"Huh?"

"Kamu..." Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan jarinya pada sebelah mata Shirou hingga matanya hampir dibuat juling karena mengikuti arah pergerakan tangan Akashi.

"...cocok menjadi pemain basket,"sambungnya. Mata Shirou terbelalak.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku kan-"

"Jangan salah, aku sudah tahu kalau kamu memiliki skill dalam basket. Itu terlihat dari matamu, Akira,"potong Akashi. Lalu, sebelah tangannya yang terangkat tadi menyentuh mata kiri Shirou dan menutup dengan telapak tangannya dan Akashi menatap intens iris mata Shirou yang gelap. Tiba-tiba saja Shirou merona karena baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang menyentuh wajahnya dan tentunya membuat wajahnya memerah sekarang. Shirou terdiam.

"Matamu itu, suatu saat akan mengalahkan lawan besar dalam pertandingan basket. Aku butuh kemampuan 'itu' untuk tim basket kami,"ujar Akashi makin melebarkan seringainya.

Tangannya turun menuju pipi Shirou dan mengelusnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ketika itu juga wajah Shirou tambah memerah karena sentuhan lembut Akashi di wajahnya. Lalu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut wajah Akashi menjadi melembut saat melihat wajah Shirou yang kini memerah dan panas. Bahkan panasnya pun terasa di telapak tangannya yang besar dan pucat. Sedangkan Akashi kini memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada tepi kasur sambil menikmati pemandangan wajah Shirou yang memerah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Masuklah dalam tim basket, Akira"ucap Akashi.

~Orange~

**Shirou's POV**

Tiga hari setelah kecelakaan itu, aku masih memkirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada kepalaku. Tentang tawaran Akashi untuk masuk basket padaku. Bahkan aku masih sempat-sempatnya membaca raut wajah Akashi saat itu. Tatapannya seperti 'harus-ikut-atau-aku-akan-menerormu'. Cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding karena aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang tegas dan tak suka kalau perintahnya tak segera di jalankan.

Namun, diisisi lain aku juga ingin sekali menerima tawarannya itu untuk masuk basket. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak berbakat dalam bidang itu.

'Terima tidak ya?'batinku.

Aku menyentuh lengan kananku yang masih diperban. Jalanku juga agak pincang karena kakiku juga masih luka. Tadi pagi saja aku meminta adikku untuk mengantarku untuk ke sekolah. Dan dia dengan senang hati langsung menurutiku, bahkan sampai-sampai mau menjemputku segala.

Adikku ini jangan-jangan siscon juga padaku? Aah, lupakanlah itu dulu.

Sekarang ini aku harus fokus dulu dalam mempertimbangkan tawaran Akashi.

"Shirou-chaaan!"seru seseorang dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berdada besar dan berambut merah muda menghampiriku. "Momoi-san?"

"Hah...hah...akhirnya ketemu juga. Katanya kamu mau masuk basket ya?"tanyanya langsung to the point.

"Hah? Kamu tahu darimana berita itu?"tanyaku heran.

"Dari Akashi-kun,"jawabnya.

'_Akashi-kun?'_

"Anoo, Shirou-san."panggil seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan jujur saja aku kaget dan saking kagetnya aku tidak bisa teriak.

"Huwa! Tetsu-kun, jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Tetsu-kun?"ulangku.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal,"ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Uh-uhm...Shirou Akira, salam kenal juga,"ucapku membalas hormat padanya.

"Ano...Shirou-san dipanggil Akashi-kun di gedung olahraga,"ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"O-oh, baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang juga,"

"Yey! Akhirnya Shirou masuk juga,"ujar Momoi.

"Aku kan belum daftar, lagipula aku kan belum tahu mau ikut atau tidak,"

"Are? Jadi kamu belum memutuskannya sama sekali?"tanya Momoi.

"Belum,"jawabku.

"Lebih baik kalau kita segera menghadap Akashi. Siapa tahu kamu berubah pikiran,"ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku pun mengiyakan dan kami berjalan menuju gedung olahraga dengan Momoi membantuku berjalan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga, aku melihat beberapa orang pemuda sedang berlatih basket. Di seberang lapangan tempat aku berdiri sekarang terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala sedang mengomel pada dua orang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, satu berambut pirang dan satunya berambut biru gelap dan berkulit gelap.

"Akashi-kuuun!"seru Momoi hingga memekakkan telingaku sampai-sampai aku reflek menutup sebelah telingaku dari teriakannya.

Akashi menoleh ke arah kami bertiga. Kemudian ia menyuruh dua orang pemuda tadi untuk melanjutkan latihan basket mereka dan setelahnya ia berjalan cepat ke arah kami.

DEG!

Entah kenapa ketika aku menatap kedua mata heterokromnya itu mengingatkanku dengan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Wajahku kembali merona karena mengingat itu lagi. Menyebalkan, pikirku dengan wajah memerah.

"Shirou-san, wajahmu memerah. Apa kamu sakit?"tanya Kuroko. Dan aku kembali kaget karena baru sadar kalau dia disebelahku dari tadi.

"Ma-maaf, aku...aku tidak apa-apa,"jawabku tergugup.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Akira,"ucap Akashi menyambutku.

"Um...iya,"

"Apa kamu sudah menentukan pilihanmu?"tanyanya dengan seringainya.

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah pemain lain yang sedang berlatih. Ada yang melakukan _dunk_, ada yang melakukan _one on one, _dan latihan lainnya yang sepertinya mulai membuatku tertarik.

"Kalau belum, kamu boleh duduk di bangku penonton dan melihat kami latihan,"ujar Momoi.

"Tidak apa-apa, siapa tahu kamu mulai tertarik dengan basket. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu masuk, Akira,"ucap Akashi dengan senyum seringainya. Lalu kembali menuju lapangan.

Aku terdiam di tempat, lalu tak berapa lama aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju bangku penonton yang terletak di lantai atas lapangan layaknya stadion pada umumnya. Aku menaiki tangga dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk melihat langsung latihan klub basket Teikou ini. Terlihat dari sini Akashi sedang mendata latihan para pemain klub basket ini dan sesekali menegur mereka dengan kata-kata agak menyesakkan hati –menurutku-.

"Daiki! Kenapa kau asal-asalan mendribble bola?!"

"Ryouta! Kenapa kamu lambat sekali? Kamu lambat makanya selalu di dahului oleh Daiki!"

"Shintarou, jangan kamu bawa benda aneh ke lapangan"

Dan disahut oleh di pemuda hijau –bukan hulk- "Ini lucky itemku hari ini, nanodayo,"

He? Itu kan si anak teladan, Midorima Shintarou. Aku baru tahu kalau dia masuk basket juga. Kupikir dia hanya belajar saja kerjaannya.

"Atsushi, seriuslah berlatih. Kamu loyo sekali,"

Dan di sahut oleh pemuda berambut ungu, "Tapi aku lapar, Aka-chin,"eluhnya.

Eh, gila, tingginya hampir sama dengan tiang. Itu orang atau tiang bendera?, batinku heran.

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat diantara semua pemain aku tidak melihat Kuroko-kun bermain. Masa' sih aku tidak sadar ada dia?

"Huh? Tidak sadar?"gumamku.

Aku agak mencondongkan tubuhku ke dekat tiang pembatas bangku penonton untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Mataku dengan jeli melihat satu demi satu pemain yang ada di lapangan. Huh? Tidak ada?

"Shirou-san,"

DEEEEG!

Aku kaget sekali –dan berkali-kali- sampai-sampai mau teriak saja sudah tidak bisa. Aku berpegangan pada tiang pembatas dan meremas seragam dibagian dada kiriku untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Maaf, kau kaget ya?"tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, kaget, pake banget,"jawabku sambil mengernyitkan alisku.

"Oh, maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?"tanyaku kini sudah tenang setelah pasca kaget tadi.

"Ano...aku mau tanya boleh?"tanyanya sambil duduk di bangku penonton dan menepuk-nepuk bangku sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Boleh saja,"sahutku lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Shirou-san, sejak kapan kamu mengenal Akashi-kun?"tanyanya.

"Aku baru kenal dia di kelas dua ini. Awalnya, kami bertemu di koridor dengan dia membawa kardus berisikan DVD rekaman basket dan aku tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Setelahnya aku membantu dia –dengan terpaksa- untuk membawakan kardus-kardus itu ke gudang olahraga. Dan aku baru sadar kalau kami sekelas,"jelasku.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Lalu, beberapa minggu setelahnya aku mengalami kecelakaan diserempet mobil saat mau ke sekolah. Dan ternyata mobil itu adalah mobil milik Akashi. Lihat luka lebam ini?"ucapku sambil memperlihatkan lengan kananku yang diperban.

"Ini adalah luka kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu,"lanjutku.

"Sampai bengkak?"

"Sampai bengkak. Aku butuh lebih dari satu bulan untuk pulih kembali. Maka dari itu, aku baru bisa memutuskan apa aku ikut basket atau tidak setelah lukaku sembuh,"ujarku.

"Begitu ya..."

"Um,"aku mengangguk.

Kami terdiam sesaat sambil melihat pemain lain sedang berlatih. Sesekali aku melihat Akashi masih mendata perkembangan pemain lewat papan jalan yang ia bawa sambil sesekali meneriaki pemain lain agar fokus pada latihan mereka. Lalu, tak lama ia mengadah ke atas.

'Eh?'

Dia melihat ke arahku yang kebetulan juga menatapnya. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, tatapan kami bertemu seperti listrik statis yang baru saja tersambung. Ia meletakkan papan datanya di bangku panjang belakangnya.

"-PRIIT!- Daiki! Ke sini sebentar," serunya setelah membunyikan peluitnya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap yang dipanggil sebagai Daiki pun dengan malas menghadap Akashi.

"Huuh? Apa, Akashi?"tanyanya malas.

"Ayo, one-on-one denganku sekali dulu,"

"Cih! Kau mau unjuk kemampuan ya?"

"Ini perintah,"

"Ck! Baiklah, baiiik"ujar Daiki malas sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Aomine-kun ditantang lagi hari ini,"ucap Kuroko. Aku menoleh padanya dan memberi tatapan bingung.

"Maksud?"

"Tadi itu Aomine-kun, atau Aomine Daiki lengkapnya. Dia pernah bermain one on one dengan Akashi-kun, tapi dia selalu kalah karena kalah cerdik. Padahal kalau di lapangan ia termasuk yang tak mudah di hentikan,"jelas Kuroko.

"Aomine...Daiki,"

"Lihat, Shirou-san. Sudah mau mulai,"

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Akashi dan Aomine. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Akashi masih memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya. Sedangkan Aomine memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. Semua pemain yang tadinya bermain kini terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Kegiatan basket terasa berhenti begitu saja ketika dua orang ini melakukan one-on-one. Keringat menetes dari pelipis Aomine yang menatap tajam Akashi yang masih memantulkan bola basketnya. Sedangkan Akashi masih dengan tenangnya mencari kesempatan untuk bergerak.

Aku merasa tegang saat melihat mereka berdua. Waktu seakan terhenti begitu saja. Akashi masih belum menunjukkan adanya pergerakan untuk menembus pertahanan Aomine. Nafasku saja sampai tertahan karenanya. Aku kembali melihat Aomine. Dari segi kuda-kudanya, cara bertahan seperti dirinya merupakan pertahanan yang akan sulit untuk dilewati. Apalagi kalau tatapannya seperti panther yang mengintimidasi mangsanya untuk diserang. Siapapun yang menatapnya pasti akan langsung tertekan oleh hawa mengerikan miliknya.

Tapi Akashi...dia seperti sudah pernah menembus pertahanan Aomine tetap terlihat tenang.

Sampai akhirnya...

TAP...

"!"

"!"

"!"

Entah pengihatanku yang salah atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Akashi berlari dan menembus pertahanan Aomine dengan mudah tanpa di sadari oleh Aomine sendiri. Bohong! Aku saja yang menonton mereka sedari tadi tidak menyadari adanya pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Akashi? Dia seakan-akan menghilang dalam sedetik dan detik berikutnya ia muncul kembali dan sudah berada di belakang Aomine?

"Bohong..."

"AKASHI!"

Sayang, Aomine yang mau menyusulnya sudah terlambat. Akashi sudah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket dalam lingkaran lapangan lawan. Skor dua untuknya.

Bola jatuh dari ring setelah Akashi memasukkannya tadi. Aomine terengah-engah sambil merutuki kekalahannya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya secara normal.

"Kau lambat responnya, Daiki. Hukumannya adalah lari keliling lapangan marathon lima kali,"ucap Akashi sambil berjalan melewati Aomine dan kembali mengambil papan datanya.

"Apa yanga kalian lihat? Kembali latihan!"serunya.

"Ck! Sial!"rutuk Aomine lalu keluar gedung untuk lari keliling lapangan marathon.

Aku yang duduk di bangku penonton masih tercengan dengan aksi Akashi menembus pertahanan Aomine secara cepat dan hampir tak kasat mata. Tapi...saat Akashi melewati Aomine, mungkin aku masih dapat mengingat pergerakannya sebelum ia menembus pertahanan Aomine.

"Crossover, huh?"gumamku.

**To Be Continued...**

**Mind to RnR? Yang suka silahkan review, yang tak suka silahkan klik back dan jangan flame saya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku yang duduk di bangku penonton masih tercengang dengan aksi Akashi menembus pertahanan Aomine secara cepat dan hampir tak kasat mata. Tapi...saat Akashi melewati Aomine, mungkin aku masih dapat mengingat pergerakannya sebelum ia menembus pertahanan Aomine.

"Crossover, huh?"gumamku.

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Orange Love Story**

**Akashi SeijuuroxShirou Akira (OC)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, bagi yang tak suka pairing saya silahkan klik back, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

Sehari setelah aku menonton pertandingan Akashi, kepalaku masih terus memikirkan gerakannya yang terus berulang seperti kaset rusak. Dengan alisku yang berkerut dan tatapanku tajam menatap lurus ke papan tulis berwarna hijau lumut dengan beberapa kalimat yang di tuliskan oleh guruku di permukaannya. Namun sesekali juga aku menoleh ke arah Akashi yang duduk cukup jauh dariku, yang letaknya berada di kolom bangku setelahku dan berada di urutan tiga dari depan. Sedangkan aku sendiri duduk di dekat jendela dan berada di urutan keempat dari depan.

Di kepalaku masih terngiang rekaman gerakan Akashi saat itu. Ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu menunduk ke kiri lagi, dan akhirnya pertahanan Aomine ditembus. Gerakan itu cukup sederhana, hanya saja dia melakukannya dengan cepat hingga seolah-olah ia menghilang dan menembus pertahanan Aomine. Benar-benar menakjubkan bagiku. Aku jadi tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya saat itu. Bahkan saat ini pun juga aku tak bisa untuk tidak berhenti mengaguminya.

Mungkin inilah pilihanku...

~Orange~

"Momoi-san..."

"Ya? Oh, Shirou-chan! Ada ap-"

"Aku ada permintaan,"

"Eh?"

~Orange~

Latihan sudah usai, kini aku berjalan bersama Aoki dan Kisa. Kami baru saja membeli es krim di mini market dekat sekolah kami. Hmm...segar dan dingin.

"Ne, Aki,"

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu Akashi itu agak...kejam?"tanya Aoki sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

"Soalnya...aku merasa latihan kita ini porsinya hampir sama dengan anak laki-laki. Buktinya tadi kita disuruh keliling lapangan maraton dua kali,"ujarnya sambil menggigit es krimnya geram.

"Haah...aku mengerti. Tapi, coba saja kamu lihat latihannya anak laki-laki, mereka saja bisa disuruh keliling sampai sepuluh kali tuh,"tukasku.

"Serius? Kok mereka tenang-tenang saja?"

"Yah paling yang ada mereka bergelimpangan di lapangan basket waktu kembali. Kan tenang saja kalo? –ya tenang dalam keadaan pingsan-"ujarku cuek. Sedangkan Aoki dan Kisa hanya melongo di belakangku.

Aku sudah selesai memakan es krimku, lalu kulihat tulisan di stik es krimku. 'Winner'. Ah, tahu ah gelap, batinku sambil membuangnya ke tong sampah. Setelah itu, Aoki dan Kisa menyusulku dan ikut membuang sampah mereka di tong yang sama.

"Shirou-chaan! Aoki-chaan! Kisa-chaan!"

Kami bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu Momoi-san bersama Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun. Ah, ada Kuroko-kun juga. Tapi sepertinya Aoki dan Kisa tidak menyadarinya.

Sesampainya, Momoi langsung memelukku erat-erat. "Aku kangen Shirou-chaan!"ujarnya sambil memelukku sampai aku sesak nafas.

"Ha-ha'i...Momoi...-san...se...sak..."

"Oi, Satsuki. Kamu membuatnya kehabisan nafas tuh,"ujar Aomine agak kesal.

"Umph! Baiklah. Maaf ya, Shirou-chan. Soalnya kamu dipeluk sama enaknya meluk Tetsu-kun siih,"ujar Momoi melepas pelukannya dariku.

"Pasti gara-gara dadanya yang rata seperti Tetsu..."celetuk Aomine.

TWITCH! Perempatan muncul di jidatku. Aku pun dengan cepat melayangkan tinjuku tepat di perutnya Aomine.

BUAK!

"Itte!"

"Maaf saja ya kalau dadaku rata seperti laki-laki. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal dadaku, Ahomine"ujarku.

"Sore,"

DEG!

Lagi, aku harus dikagetkan oleh suara yang sama sampai-sampai aku tak bisa teriak.

"Huwa! Tetsu-kun, kau mengagetkan kami saja,"ujar Momoi.

"Tetsu, muncullah secara wajar!"

"Maaf..."

"Kau bikin orang jantungan saja, Kuroko"sahut Aoki sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ga usah jauh-jauh. Disini aku sudah jantungan duluan,"ujarku sambil memegang tiang rambu lalu lintas di dekat mereka sambil meremas seragamku di dada kiriku.

"Maaf, Shirou-san. Apa jangan-jangan kau ada penyakit jantung?"tanya Kuroko cemas.

"Ah, bukan, bukan. Hanya terlalu kaget sampai aku ngga bisa teriak ya begini sudah, jantungan setengah hidup,"ujarku sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf..."

"Tak apa-apa. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan,"ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Kuroko merengut dengan imutnya.

Eh? Imut? What the—

"Kuroko, mukamu merengut seperti anak anjing hilang lho,"ucapku sambil tersipu.

"Eh? Shirou-san sadar ya?"tanya Kuroko.

"Eh, i-iya. Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku balik.

"Akiiiii, sampai kapan kamu mau terus disanaa? Kita sudah mau pergi looh!"seru Aoki dari kejauhan dua ratus meter. Sejak kapan mereka disana?

"Eh, Kuroko. Lebih baik kita susul mereka yuk!"

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengikutiku. Sedangkan aku masih merenungkan ekspresi terkejut Kuroko yang dimana aku bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang selalu datar ternyata...

Imut.

Aku langsung merona seketika.

Absurd bin ajaib.

~Orange~

Keesokan harinya...

"Perhatian semuanya!"seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat berdiri di depan kelas.

"Eh?"

"Dua minggu lagi sekolah kita akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh. Masing-masing kelas diminta untuk menampilkan gelar seni masing-masing. Nah, kita maunya apa ini?"tanyanya.

"Tari aja!"

"Fashion show!"

"Sulap!"

"Eh! Ngaco kamu! Sulap aja mana bisa!"

"Drama saja!"

"Yak! Tenang woy tenaang! Kita voting aja kalau begitu,"seru pemuda itu.

Selagi yang lain masih ribut membicarakan soal gelar seni, aku diam duduk di tempatku sambil menunggu keputusan mereka. Oh ya, berbicara soal gelar seni, aku juga pernah buat sewaktu aku masih kelas tujuh. Waktu itu aku ikut pentas modern dance. Yah, cukup meriah waktu itu karena kelompokku ada Kisa yang merupakan seorang model. Jadi yah, pastinya ramai. Aku ingin ikut lagi, tapi tidak bisa karena jadwal basket yang sekarang kuikuti sudah menyita banyak tenaga, sedangkan aku tak bisa bila terlalu lelah. Bisa-bisa aku kena ceramahnya Kamui pula.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya voting. Mulai dari sana!"seru si pemuda menunjuk anak perempuan yang berada paling depan barisanku.

"Drama"

"Drama"

"Fashion show"

Aku pilih drama saja kali ya. "Drama" ucapku.

Dan seterusnya, sampai akhirnya hasil voting menunjukkan bahwa kelas kami akan mementaskan drama. Beberapa ada yang menggerutu kecewa. "Yak, karena sudah voting dan yang terpilih adalah drama, sekarang kita mau ceritanya tentang apa ini?"tanya si pemuda lagi.

"Etto...Akashi-kun,"panggil si pemuda. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu. Saat itu juga semuanya terdiam.

"Kamu mau coba usul tidak? Siapa tahu kamu mau ikut,"ucap si pemuda.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Apapun keputusannya tidak akan berpengaruh bagiku,"jawabnya datar.

"Ayolah, kamu kan pintar. Berikan saja usulmu ke kita. Siapa tahu bagus usulmu dari pada yang lain,"bujuk si pemuda lagi.

"Paling temanya itu-itu saja,"

"Ya, makanya kamu bantu mencari,"

"Kamu memerintahku?"tanyanya ketus.

Kini semua menjadi tegang saat pertanyaan terakhir itu terlontar dari mulut absolute seorang Akashi. Bahkan aku sendiri saja sampai tidak bisa berkutik darinya. Tapi dalam hatiku aku juga merutuki sifatnya satu ini. Beneran, ditanya baik-baik jawabnya sinis begitu apa tidak bikin orang lain kesal?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau memberi usul. Aku kan cuma nanya, nah siapa lagi yang mau memberikan usul?"tanya si pemuda pada yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di otakku. Aku pun mengangkat tangan, "Aku ada usul".

"Apa, Shirou-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau Servant of Evil?"usulku.

"Eh? Yang di lagunya Kagamine Len itu kan?"sahut teman sebelahku.

"Iya, aku pikir untuk tema seperti Cinderella, Snow White, dan yang lainnya sudah sering. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba yang satu itu,"ujarku.

"Oke, ditampung ya usulnya Shirou. Ada yang lain?"tanya si pemuda.

Kemudian, kelas kembali ramai dengan suara riuh ramai teman-teman yang asik membicarakan gelar seni ini. Namun, Akashi tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dan ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ia sempat ditegur untuk tidak keluar dulu, namun tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan beberapa berbisik sambil mengumpat tentang sikapnya Akashi yang begitu tak acuh pada sekitarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini, mungkin asuhan orang tuanya yang keras hingga membuatnya begitu dingin mungkin?

"Yak,kita voting lagi yaa!"seru pemuda di depan kelasku.

Dan aku pun mengikuti ini sampai sore sekali.

~Orange~

"Haa~h...capeek"desahku sambil melempar tasku ke kasur dan aku menjatuhkan diriku diatasnya.

"Ujung-ujungnya yang terpilih adalah usulanku,"gumamku. Setelah ini aku harus membuat sinopsis ceritanya untuk diserahkan ke ketua kelas. Tapi, tanganku masih sakit, sampai pulang tadi harus dijemput adikku.

Tok Tok

"Ya?"

"Akira, kau di dalam?"

Ayah?

"Iyaa..."sahutku lalu kembali bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk Ayahku.

"Sudah makan?"tanyanya.

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Ayah baru saja ada acara di kantor dan membawa nasi kotak. Berhubung banyak Ayah bawakan saja, itu ada di meja makan,"ucap Ayahku.

"Iya, terima kasih. Aku mau mandi dulu,"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, luka di tanganmu itu kenapa? Kecelakaan?"tanya Ayah.

"Iya, keserempet mobil temanku waktu mau ke sekolah. Tapi dia yang tanggung biayanya,"ucapku.

"Ooh begitu. Ya sudah, mandi sana dan segera makan,"ujar Ayah.

"Iya,"sahutku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini dirasa lelah sekali, habis ini aku juga harus membuat sinopsis cerita untuk drama kali ini.

Servant of Evil ya?

Aku menarik kursi belajarku dan mengambil sebuah binder yang terletak di jajaran rak buku di atasnya. Aku mengambil pulpen dari kotak pensilku dan kemudian mulai menulis.

~Orange~

"Hhhh...sepertinya ini sudah cukup,"ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Aku sudah menulis setidaknya tiga lembar buku binder ukuran A5. Cukup banyak yang aku tulis di dalamnya, termasuk tokoh-tokoh yang akan bermain di dalamnya. Namun, nama-namanya aku ganti. Aku kan tidak mungkin menggunakan nama-nama karakter vocaloid di dalamnya, nanti malah dikira otaku pula.

Mungkin susunannya bisa seperti ini.

Tokoh-tokoh:

Sara Hilton, anak kembar perempuan yang akan menggantikan tahta raja.

Sierra Hilton, anak kembar laki-laki yang akan menjadi pelayang Sara.

Madam Hilton, ratu dari kerajaan sebelum cerai.

William Hilton, raja dari kerajaan sebelum cerai.

Maria Eve, wanita desa.

Radclife Winchester, pangeran yang ditaksir oleh Sara yang jatuh cinta pada Maria.

Monica, sahabat perempuan Radclife yang merupakan seorang ahli pedang.

Ceritanya sama seperti Servant of Evil versi lagunya, dimana dua orang anak kembar terpisah oleh orang tua mereka. Kemudian ketika mereka dewasa si anak laki-laki menemui saudara perempuannya lagi dan menjabat sebagai pelayan pribadi sang ratu. Sang ratu jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran, namun pangeran tersebut sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita desa di negerinya. Sang rratu dendam pada wanita tersebut dan ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk membunuh wanita tersebut dan seterusnya.

Pada akhirnya, pelayang pribadi sang ratu meninggal menggantikan sang ratu dari hukuman pancung dengan si pelayan menyamar sebagai sang ratu.

Oke, ini agak aneh bagiku karena aku tak terlalu pandai dalam hal drama. Tapi, apa boleh buat, besok aku harus menyerahkannya pada ketua kelasku.

Tapi sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah kenapa tadi Akashi nampak marah saat ia ditanya oleh ketua kelas? Kadang aku berfikir dia itu sensitif sekali seperti perempuan. Padahal ditanya baik-baik tapi reaksinya itu loh, 'sesuatu'.

Apa mungkin dia termasuk anak yang kesepian ya? Kulihat ia memang selalu menyendiri di kelas dan dia hanya mau bergaul dengan mereka yang berada di klub basket. Namun, menyendiri itu bukanlah alasan untuk tidak berbaur dengan temanmu bukan?

Ah, sudahlah aku pusing juga kalau memikirkan orang seperti dia. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mengambil handuk dan bajuku. Kemudian aku mandi, makan, dan tidur.

~Orange~

Esok paginya...

"Kaito-kun,"panggilku. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah, Shirou-kun. Ada apa?"

"Ini yang kamu minta kemarin,"ucapku sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas binder ukuran A5 padanya. Ia pun menerimanya dan membaca sebentar sinopsis yang kubuat.

"Hmm, lumayan lah. Nanti kita coba diskusikan dengan teman sekelas lagi yah, tapi kamu jangan kabur kayak Akashi-kun,"ucapnya sambil berbisik padaku. Ia melihat ke arah Akashi yang sedang membaca buku tak jauh dari kami.

"Iya iya, aku ngga akan kabur kok. Cuma melarikan diri,"rengesku bercanda.

"Yee! Sama aja kali!"timpalnya sambil memukul sikuku. Dan sialnya itu bekas lukaku.

"Auw! Sakit tahu!"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Maaf, tapi yang kamu pukul itu adalah bekas lukaku saat kecelakaan,"ucapku sambil memasang senyum terpaksa.

"Ma-maaf, aku ngga tau kalau kamu habis kecelakaan. Jangan-jangan lukanya besar ya?"ujar Kaito panik.

"Ngga juga, tapi cukup bikin bengkak saja. Aku ngga apa-apa kok,"ujarku menenangkan. Kaito kalau panik bisa susah, jadi aku harus segera menenangkannya.

"Ada guru! Ada guru! Cepat balik ke tempat!"seru murid perempuan yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku pun segera kembali ke tempat dudukku dan mengikuti pelajaran.

~Orange~

**To be continued...(dengan tidak elitnya)**

**Mind to RnR? Mau lanjut atau ngga?**


End file.
